


Red Kryptonite AU

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Superbat Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Frottage, Kryptonite, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-17 06:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: They need to escape, and he needs to help Clark get his memories back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Speaking of red kryptonite, May I request a Superbat prompt with amnesiac Clark (causes by red k)? If you are in a fluffy mood, Clark openly flirts with a flustered Bruce. Angsty mood, they were already in a relationship and Bruce is devastated (in his way) over Clark not remembering him. I would be delighted with either. Many thanks!

When Batman comes to, Superman is already awake, in a cage connected to his own. The green kryptonite had been… _vicious_ on his system.

Every time Batman had tried to do something, to help, Brainiac gave a jolt to their cages. Superman passed out long before Batman had, and when Brainiac had no more use of him, he’d stabbed a needle into a weak point in Batman’s suit; a sedative to knock him out.

Now, the piles of green kryptonite are gone and in their place is a single red shard.

Superman’s eyes gleam, like red light hitting water. But he seems better now than he had before.

“Superman,” Batman mutters.

He smirks. “Hi, gorgeous.”

Batman comes up short on how to respond to that. Superman has compliment his looks before but never-–he’s never called him _gorgeous_.

“Are you alright?”

“I’d be better if you were over here.”

He purses his lips. This isn’t a _game_. What is he doing flirting at a time like this?

Superman stands and opens the bars between their cages, stepping through.

Batman rises as well, hand itching to reach for the ring in his belt. He doesn’t want to risk poisoning Superman, but he’ll do it to make it out of here alive.

Superman stands before him, chests nearly touching. He tilts Batman’s head up with a gentle, unyielding finger under his chin. “So pretty.”

His hand shifts to cup the back of Batman’s head, his other arm wraps around his waist.

He tucks his face into the crook of Batman’s neck, as though he can reach the skin through the suit. If he were determined, he could, though not without the risk of ripping out Batman’s throat. “You smell so good.”

Batman smells like days old sweat and whatever gruel Brainiac deigns to feed them.

A whirring comes from overhead, and Batman looks up in time to see a panel slide back and a pile of red shards fall into Superman’s cage.

Superman shudders in his arms. When he’s squeezed a little too tight around the middle, he assumes they have an effect on him, but not his powers.

“I want you,” he tells Batman, his hand slipping down to his hip. “I need you.”

Brainiac’s made it clear he has no plans to let them out of here alive. Batman isn’t sure what the red shards are doing to Superman, but if he can turn this to his advantage, they could escape.

“Superman,” he asks, working off a hunch. “What’s my name?”

“…Batman.”

“My real name.”

Superman hesitates, then doesn’t answer at all.

Perhaps it affects his memory? Batman curls his fingers into Superman’s hair. “Don’t tell me you don’t even remember your boyfriend’s name?”

Superman pulls away from his neck to look into his eyes.“Boyfriend?”

Batman nods. “We’ve been together for three years.”

He looks skeptical.

Batman pulls him closer, whispering against his lips, “Kiss me.”

Superman needs no prompting for that. He kisses Batman like a man starved, and Batman meets his lips with a matched vigor. They kiss with a practiced ease, like a couple well acquainted with the act.

Superman’s grip is tight, and Batman lifts his leg to wrap it around his waist once prompted.

It doesn’t take long after that for the rutting to start, so Batman makes his move before Superman tries for anything farther. He pulls away from the kiss, panting. It’s mostly for show, and Superman likes it. “S-stop.”

“I don’t want to.”

His hips don’t stop, so Batman pulls Superman’s ear to his lips. “Wouldn’t you rather take me in a bed?”

He does bite Batman’s neck then, sharp enough to sting, but not rip his suit. “I would rather take you _now_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Your writing is amazing! Can we please have part 2 of the superbat red kryptonite prompt? It was so good!

Getting Superman off of him and both of them out if there required him to pull out his ring, and he ended up having to shut down Brainiac on his own. Getting Superman away from the red shards-–which he is dubbing red kryptonite-–seemed to lower his libido, if not help his memory.

He’d managed to get a signal out to the Justice League on their location, and once he made sure Superman wasn’t going anywhere, Batman went back.

He took one of the shards, glowing a ruby, eerie red, and shattered it against the cage bars. He didn’t need much, just a few pieces to work with once they returned to Earth.

J'onn went to work on Superman’s memory once the ship arrived and Batman had a private word with Wonder Woman about what occurred.

“I can’t believe that. _Our_ Kal did that? That sounds nothing like him,” she argues. She’s completely baffled, and Batman can’t blame her.

It’s very out of character.

“I brought some of the shards back to run some tests on them. I may need you there as…insurance.”

Her expression grows grave, and she nods.

“Batman, Superman is waking up,” J'onn reports, and he and Wonder Woman return to the med bay.

* * *

Clark doesn’t remember the incident clearly, only that he was in a lot of pain for most of it. J'onn had trouble clearing the fog of his memory passed it all.

Bruce walks him through the events, ever the debriefer, and Clark is…horrified by his actions.

And more so when Bruce asks him to test the shards again.

“I…I can’t do that to you again, Bruce,” he whispers, shaking his head.

Bruce shakes his head, touches his cheek. “You didn’t hurt me, Clark. You were sexually aggressive, but I instigated it,” he explains. “I needed to know what it was doing to you. I have a theory, but I’d have to test it. We need to know. Brainiac has a lot of this stuff, Clark. We need to be able either counteract the effects, or be prepared for whatever the effects are.”

Clark understands, but he doesn’t like it. “I’m not ready, Bruce. Give me time.”

Bruce’s lips purse, like he wants to argue and is holding himself back. Then he nods. “Okay. I can give you time.”

Clark isn’t sure he’ll ever be ready.


End file.
